deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jax-Kenobi/Archive 3
Wiki achievements Hi Frank. We're steadily activating wiki achievements on wikis to expand the testing phase, and I was wondering if you would object to having them activated here. If you haven't seen achievements in action yet, check them out at Red Dead Wiki and FarmVille Wiki. As you can see at Red Dead, you can use customized names and images for the achievements to fit the theme of the wiki. So think about it and please reply on my talk page when you've made a decision. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just a heads up to let you know I replied on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 17:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) check out my blog it's uber updated it's so updated im hyper RE: GamerCard I'll try to get it on your page as soon as possible. Let me fix up the .js code. The Yoshiman 97 04:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, I'll try. If I succeed then expect to see it tomorrow. It's hard to set it up though. The Yoshiman 97 04:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Phew. Got it set up. Check out your user page to see it. I can change the color of the box, but that's pretty much all I know how to do now. If you want the color of the outside box to be changed, let me know. The Yoshiman 97 04:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, but what color? Grey? Black? Make a decision :) The Yoshiman 97 04:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Achievements are live I just activated the achievements and made the required blog post annoucement. Feel free to also announce it elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. You can customize the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, just message me. JoePlay (talk) 01:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) uh Uh, yeah.. It's not supposed to be like that though. I wonder if these achievement have anything to do with it? I can't even edit the achievement names because the save button wont show up =\ - Ash Crimson 02:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ack.. No, I mean mine is doing that. - Ash Crimson 02:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Give them a chance, dood. They'll be better when they're all customized. Yeah,I really hope this skin thing corrects itself. - Ash Crimson 02:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. I think the site's acting up for Mag too. - Ash Crimson 02:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Well, that seems cool, but people are over my blog and stuff and would probably comment on someone elses. I'm going to make a second blog soon but I have to wait for Dead Rising 2 to come out so I know all the types of items/weapons in the game (Clue: My new blog will be about my ideas for DR stores). Sorry, I posted the same thing twice. MagcargoMan 02:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Well, that seems cool, but people are over my blog and stuff and would probably comment on someone elses. I'm going to make a second blog soon but I have to wait for Dead Rising 2 to come out so I know all the types of items/weapons in the game (Clue: My new blog will be about my ideas for DR stores). "Achievement Grinding"??? I was asking Dengarde is he wanted to comment on my blog, right, and I've never talked to him on the wiki before. So anyway, He says something like this: "You're just achievement grinding are you? That's sad." That's kind of slack, isn't it? I'm not achievement grinding, I was just asking if he wanted to comment on my blog. And I wouldn't even get achievements if others comment on my blog. MagcargoMan 06:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Buddy..don't take it THAT seriously. He said one thing, wasn't making a giant deal about it or telling everyone. You explained yourself and he should understand. Come on now, we aren't parents -_- But maybe Dengarde should apologize and we can all put this behind us.. --Mistertrouble189 06:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I guess. But you kind of exaggerated there Mistertrouble, I only told ONE person, not everyone. Ok Frank. Just delete the entire message. *I said he wasn't telling everyone =D --Mistertrouble189 07:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan 07:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. MagcargoMan 07:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories Dood.. we don't add all those categories.. I thought you knew that. If the pages is in 100 different categories what's the point? - Ash Crimson 02:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Sorry, dood. Yeah, we've never done that.. I think it's fine the way it is. - Ash Crimson 04:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Congrats becoming a bureaucrat of the Crackdown wiki. How's 2? I see you've been playing it. - Ash Crimson 04:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I see x2 - Ash Crimson 04:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cya later, dood. - Ash Crimson 04:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Frank. I had an idea. You should make a blog. I'd like to see what kind of idea you'd have for it. It would be cool. MagcargoMan 05:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sincerely, Alice Nean I worked my ass off 24-7, I stay up on the wiki sometimes until 4 in the moring and once until 6 in the morning, I've written succesful blogs, I was the first fucking girl to get up to 1000 edits, and in the end of my road...I'm just tired. I'm quiting the wiki. I'm tired of someone walking in, fighting with me, and i get blocked, (It's also not fair to block 1 person you should block both people involved) I'm tired of creeps like Ciwey and Dengarde breathing down my neck to judge all my edits. I love this wiki and it had a special place in my heart. but if someone who doesn't like me will keep doing stuff to spite me. tell ash about my resignation...I hope we can still be friends on xbox...I'm going to anno's wiki too....bye. Re I saw it. =\ It's kind of a shame. - Ash Crimson 21:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Can't really think of much else to say about it. =\ - Ash Crimson 21:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I thought she was blocked there...oh well. --Mistertrouble189 04:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I think he might of unblocked her.. I believe he unblocked everyone except for me. Some peaceful settlement =p - Ash Crimson 04:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Screen requests RE: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki:Screen_capture_requests#Frank-West "I need two screenshots: One of the Laser Sword inventory picture, and one of Frank holding the sword in plain view." You and me both. :/ I will need to redo the 14 hour, 7 day infinity mode to get the laser sword picture. It is the last weapon pic I need. Give me a few weeks. I need to find a day where I can play alll day, 14 hour marathon... Any easier screenshot requests? Anno1404 23:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. I have gotten the laser sword before, but not on this machine :( Anno1404 01:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Don't Please don't be a douche. Deathsculler Custom Sig Uh, didn't we try this already? I thought it refused to work. Anyway, here's what you need to put after your messages. Remember to put the date after the sig thing. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']][[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] I think that should work. - Ash Crimson 20:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :It appears to work just fine. ^-^ - Ash Crimson 21:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Looks pretty good, dood. - Ash Crimson 21:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Edit: Looks great, dood. =D - Ash Crimson 21:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: You're welcome. I don't know what I did differently either =\ - Ash Crimson 21:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::facepalm - Ash Crimson 02:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No, Frank >,> I mean at you... Naw, I'm kidding. Yeah, I was talking about your sandbox. - Ash Crimson 02:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe. I think it'd just be easier to type "facepalm" =j - Ash Crimson 02:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno.. still seems inconvenient. - Ash Crimson 03:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: I guess so. =j - Ash Crimson 03:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) That looks great. Did you make sure it doesn't do anything weird like change font size? 0_0 - Ash Crimson 21:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Glad it works. =j It looks rad. - Ash Crimson 21:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: File:Photoop.png When uploading photos, make sure to attribute the image to its source, in this case, http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prestige_points_icon.png Thank you. If you need help with a custom sig, let me know. I have several which I have collected over the years: See: User blog:Anno1404/Custom Signatures Anno1404 10:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG We present you the opportunity to survive a horde of zombies by joining Dead Rising: The Infection as one of our players. Coming Soon. Talk Bubble Hey man, I was wondering how to make talk bubbles. It could help people recognize me and whatnot, and they are also pretty cool. So if you have the time to help out, drop be something on my talk page. I was hoping to have Billy Mays as the picture and it saying "You shut your Mouth when Billy mays is talking." The colors would be Light Blue and Dark Blue...Jakeinator 15:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oops '''Sorry about the laser sword edit. I just got a little bit mixed up between the word jedi or jedis.' son of a... I will try again in a couple of weeks. Son of a.... Anno1404 03:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I was modifying the guide, taking photos of each ruthless survivor and psychopath. I had taken 132 photos, and I got to Carlito for the third time, trying to take his photo, and he shot me to death. Next time will be easier as I won't be taking photos as much. Thanks for the advice, this maybe a photo you may like, which has a laser sword prominently, best one i have found: ::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_rising_laser_sword_and_ghoul.JPG :seems like the Japanese have a real fetish for dressing Frank in many funky outfits. Anno1404 17:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks for the offer of crediting the other wiki, but since I didn't take the pic, there is no need. You can credit the Japanese site if you like. ::I will try infinity mode again soon! ::I am right now finding out how long The Cult and Prisoners actually last. I put a rubber band around my wireless to keep the controller from timing out :) This wikia says that the two missions last until the helicopter comes on the 22nd, I suspect that is right, but I want to get screen shots confirming it. ::thanks for your compliments about the layout ;) There is so much I really like about this site too. Most of your scoop times were more correct than the other wikia. There were some minor mistakes though, which I ask Mister to fix. ::One thing I found out was that Cheryl's Request and Paul's Present last until the helicopter comes. I suspect Simone the Gunslinger and Floyd the Sommelier last the same amount of time. ::The Woman Left Behind starts the same time as A Sick Man ::The Woman Left Behind, The Drunkard, and Gun Shop Standoff all end at 5 pm on the 3rd day. ::Gun Shop Standoff starts 1 am on the 3rd day. ::The Gun Shop ends at 12 am on the 3rd day, so there is one hour when no one is in the gun shop. ::The Drunkard starts 2 am the 3rd day. (Mister is confirming this and Gun Shop Standoff start time). ::I have made screen shots of all of these, which I will post when I find time. ::See: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Day_1 :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Day_2 :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Day_3 ::Items in pink are still unconfirmed. ::It is amazing how much the 8 survivor rule plays a part in these scoops. ::I have to completely update the site with all of this new info. I am waiting to confirm all information first. ::Hope this helps! Anno1404 23:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 Case Zero Hi Frank hows things been not long till Case Zero people in America are LUCKY cause they get Case Zero is out on 31st of August but I have to wait till 3rd of September anyway what you looking forward to about DR2 Case Zero Your sig Hey, here are some more signature examples: :User blog:Anno1404/Custom Signatures I notice that the image in your custom sig only works here, on this wiki, because it is pulling from an image only here. the solution is what number 7 did, shrink down the image to the size you want, then link to it in your custom signature. One second and I will adjust this for you. Anno1404 02:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) See: User:Frank-West/sig and how to add it here: User_blog:Anno1404/Custom_Signatures#How_to_create_a_signature_which_you_can_modify_over_ time hope this helps! Anno1404 02:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Best not to use a template I think you are right, you have to create a custom template on EVERY wiki you go to, otherwise you will get a redlink when you sign your name, best to simply to copy and paste this in preferences >> signature. :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png Which will create: http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png as your signature. I am used to being on one wiki only (wikipedia) so these multiple wikis is confusing! Anno1404 03:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This got rid of ten characters: :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/7/72/Photoop2.png Anno1404 03:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 14 more characters eliminated, 24 less now: :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Anno1404 03:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Try this: :http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png It has 25 less characters than before. the original, with spaces, had 308 characters, including spaces. The most recent one has 285 characters with spaces. We need to get you down to 239 characters. It is not wikia that does this, it is mediawiki, the program that wikia runs on. It you are willing to get rid of special contributions link, we maybe able to do it. Anno1404 03:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Lets see what this does: http://tinyurl.com/t489y Anno1404 03:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :nope. Try this, it has no contributions, but I still think it is 19 characters too much. ::http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png :Lets see where you can host your image....which has a tiny url. Anno1404 03:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) try this Only 212 characters: :http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png Restoring the special contributions makes the chracter count too much, 251: :http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png 'Frank West' http://i28.tinypic.com/2jdrm6x.png Anno1404 03:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) nevermind, doesnt work.... Anno1404 03:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) $19.95 WHAT?!?! What is wrong with baseball?!--TheConvictsSUCK 01:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No, really, just tell me.--TheConvictsSUCK 17:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) What is it that makes it retarded though? Is it the rules? The concept? Did you try it in your younger years and suck? Why do you hate it SOOOO much?--TheConvictsSUCK 19:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) "Organized"?--TheConvictsSUCK 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture This may sound nooby, but how do you change your display picture for your account? CrackLawliet 02:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you ^^ CrackLawliet 03:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Picture This may sound nooby, but how do you change your display picture for your account? CrackLawliet 02:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello I just noticed that we've been getting wiki spotlight a lot. We got it last month and now we have it again. It's pretty awesome ^-^ - Ash Crimson 02:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I need to edit more as well. I keep waking up late though >,< - Ash Crimson 02:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: You're lucky, dood. I missed out on that sale. You and I should play Borderlands one day. I only have the Zombie Island DLC though. - Ash Crimson 03:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Roland =\ Everyone uses the soldier. I've played as everyone else though. My second favorite is Brick.. I guess. - Ash Crimson 03:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know. What level are you? - [[User:Ash Crimson|'Ashley']][[User talk:Ash Crimson|' Riot']] 03:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm level 50 as far as I can remember. I wish I had the Knox add on so I can level up more. I'm gonna keep changing my sig cause I'm bored. - [[User:Ash Crimson|'Ash']][[User talk:Ash Crimson|' Crimson']] 03:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::: If I remember correctly, I use sniper rifles and shotguns. I'm pretty sure I switched stuff constantly though. I might use custom sigs sometimes. I'll forget most of the time though. Note: this is a video game character.. so, yeah it's not creepy. =p - [[User:Ash Crimson|'Ashley']][[User talk:Ash Crimson|' Loveless']] 03:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, Ashley Loveless is the name of a character. Anyway, I can't remember any of my weapon proficiency stuff. I'm assuming my shotgun and sniper rifle stuff would be high. I can't remember any specific weapons I have either >,< - [[User:Ash Crimson|'Ashley']][[User talk:Ash Crimson|' Graham']] 03:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I can't remember, dood. =\ Anyway, when will you be on Live? - Ash Crimson 03:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : No mic. =[ If I see you on tomorrow I'll try and play ^_^ - Ash Crimson 03:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright. - Ash Crimson 03:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deathsculler Eh, fine by me I suppose, s'long as he won't mess around any more like he did. --Ciwey 17:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Just his talk page rights for now, I'd say. His ban's already been greatly reduced twice and we still haven't seen any evidence that he's going to change for the better yet. --Ciwey 17:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Template I created a page for a survivor in DR2. I want for her name to link in the template of DR2 chracters, but id ont know how. User pic Does a user pic take a while to show up? Because I changed my pic about two days ago and now it's showing--TheConvictsSUCK 00:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hello again Where have you been recently, dood? Also, hello. - Ash Crimson 16:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Alright. I also forgot to say that I had fun playing Borderlands. Sorry I sucked so bad at it. It seemed like you were doing all the killing. =\ Also, where is this DRrpg? - Ash Crimson 18:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm gonna check it out. - Ash Crimson 18:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unbanned So he quit but he can still ban me? That's interesting. I'll say sorry to him but don't expect me to be in the game now. CrackLawliet 03:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :What happened here? Cl got banned from the game? Didn't CL make the game? If that's the case he should be able to act like as big a dick as he wants.. - Ash Crimson 16:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Template Why'd you take out my character template? Everybody uses it, don't tell me I can't. And also, can you tell me how to embed vids on character pages? CrackLawliet 00:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Frank, I think CrackLawliet is talking about your apparent rollback on his user page. --Mistertrouble189 02:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : I rollback'd because he was adding the "Article Stubs" category to his user page, which is achievement farming AND adding a category that doesn't belong on a user page. I just checked the revision history and I now realize I inadvertantly removed his stuff. I apologize for that, CrackLawliet. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Doesn't matter, thanks Frank :/ Can you also do me the favor of checking if Dg is in the chatbox right now and ask him WHY he banned me permanently instead of 30 mins like he told me? CrackLawliet 02:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Har har, and Coinsedince i got more achievements than you on case zero! Is it me or do the girls of case zero remind me of me, 1 Notably the girls from The Morning After, Most of them use my words or use words that i'd most likley say. ''"'Baby', save me" "That's not '''Sexy'"'' "O.M.G." etc. etc. KSR 01:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Great Job Just want to say great job on the wiki. I'm not sure who the originator was but to you I give kudos. Hefe 16:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Better watch out Frankie... Everyone Where is everyone lately? I only see you and Ash nowadays :/ CrackLawliet 02:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Err...DR:TI died...It was a small summer project but now that I'm in a new school that is WAY tougher I don't have time man...There might be revival if you talk to Dg and tell him to make you a mod...Sorry man I'm just too exhausted and busy...CrackLawliet 02:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! I made my 1000th edit. Pretty good, don't you think. MagcargoMan 00:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade Yo Frank. Sorry for the wait, but I'm re-opening DR:TI Today. Get on the chat when you can, I wanna try something out. CrackLawliet 19:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) frank image which one? The MvC3 comparision image or the promo image DynasticAnthony 17:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) OK I got it. Check my user talk. It' that imageshack link. DynasticAnthony 18:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dammit Frank! I deleted it. I forgot where I got it. DynasticAnthony 19:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dude, my friend made it. and I found it. He made it a while back and he posted it in a PM to me on Facebook. I don't want you to be angry bro. DynasticAnthony 21:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I've decided... That i'm not going to be on the wiki till release. Tal to you on the 28th! -- TheConvictsSUCK 21:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Live Hey dude, add me on Xbox Live. I'm going to get DR2 and I have the original Dead Rising too. Add me bro. My GamerTag is: DynasticAnthony DynasticAnthony 15:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ADD MEE FRANKY ^_^: BLADEOFFATE22 =D...Add me and we will co-op LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW. OR DAY AFTER THAT. CrackLawliet 16:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, Frank. Were friends now :P I have some friend spots open if anyone wants to be a friend. DynasticAnthony 17:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess you could add me too. I getting DR2 and own Dead Rising 1. My GamerTag is Swirrly Jiffy Swirrly Jiffy 19:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Damnnit! lol. Why'd you steal my article? If you READ my Upcoming article on my homepage you'd see I was going to make it. I'm mad now... Read it on my user page DynasticAnthony 18:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) OK. Now you're pissing me off.... DynasticAnthony 19:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Replyy It's fine. Sorry I couldn't help you with anything. - Ash Crimson 18:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers I don't think its fair for those who come to the wiki to be spoiled if they don't want to, especially when it's already leaked in some places and people are illegally downloading it and spoiling it for others. The protections we've put in only include major characters and psychopaths and will only last until a week after DR2 is released (only affects new users/anons). I already got spoiled on some stuff when I was editing pages. If those wished to be spoiled, they can go to the DR2.net forums or justin.tv and watch all the videos. Some of us want to be able to play the game without knowing what happens to everyone. =/ --Mistertrouble189 20:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Two things Frankyyyy...Wanna help me make a fan section with DR:TI pages? I'll give you secrets for the game =D. Second thing, how do you add pics to a template? I can't seem to find out -_-... CrackLawliet 01:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you REALLY like this Wiki :D Well then, This Wiki must be your best friend :P If I need help Editing I guess I can come to you right??Corrn 23:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Corrn Ya frank luvs this wiki alot, he loves to fix my edits :3 he's such a hunybag :3. Sports Car The Sports Car page must be deleted, because there is another page (Roadster) for this vehicle. Great job on the edits (Smeliot mycrosoft 19:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Combo Weapon Infobox Yeah, that's good idea. I'll add that really quick. - Ash Crimson 21:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : I've added it. Check here to see how to use it. - Ash Crimson 21:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. Also, sorry I haven't been around recently.. My computer keeps crashing. - Ash Crimson 21:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, good work, dood. It's kind of pathetic that I'm an admin here and I don't even own DR2 yet. =\ I only just got Case Zero yesterday. 0_0 - Ash Crimson 21:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thanks. An you have fun with DR2 =D - Ash Crimson 21:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Geez.. how long did that take? Nope, I had no idea he updated again. Who's still playing? - Ash Crimson 21:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out tomorrow. I wanna categorize the rest of these images. - Ash Crimson 21:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, sorry. =\ I'd join the chatroom, but I wanna get these things categorized quickly. - Ash Crimson 22:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey, Friggedy Frank. I am getting DR2 sometime next week. If you haven't played the game to death by then, I was wondering if we could play for a bit. Until then I'm taking a short Hiatus from the DR2 Wiki. CheersJakeinator 02:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I need some more friends who play DR2. Anyone in? DynasticAnthony 02:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism on the Dead Rising 2 page. 93.93.222.206 is leaving some... ahem... comments that appear to be straight from a chatroom log for children. --Radioactive Zombie 09:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't do it Bro... Don't do anything bad to yourself about the new skin bro...It can be changed...We'll be alright :) CrackLawliet 21:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Go to the Chatbox. We need to talk CrackLawliet 21:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) XBL Wanna Co-Op in DR2? I'm all for saving all survivors. DynasticAnthony 02:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I am SFD Owned You, I'd be willing to play DR2 at anytime I'm on. Re: XBL Okay. I'll play around 4:30 - 7:30. I'll send you an invite. Okay? I'm focusing on saving all survivors first. DynasticAnthony 19:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for booting you I'm sorry for booting you. I'm feeling so sick. We'll play either tomorrow or the day after. Sorry again DynasticAnthony 22:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah bro. Although, you can still talk :p DynasticAnthony 02:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Dear Frank When you meet Chuck Greene,Tell Him He Will Regret Trying To Kill Slappy! Brent Ernst 20:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Frank Hey, you never added me on XBL, so I'm going to tonight. See yaSwirrly Jiffy 12:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) GO TO CHAT!!! NAONAONAO!!!! CrackLawliet 02:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocking me What are you talking about? I didn't add any categories after that. Tophat704 16:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) HAAALP! We need to find the Ending E to Dead Rising 2. Problem is, The Ending E has been empty for about 2 weeks now and i get worried that therer is no ending E... If you have time, can you try to help finding Ending E? I would apreciate the help... And dont worry, you will be able to play as Frank in Case West :) Alta1r 19:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Goto chat bro I'll fill you in on whats happening CrackLawliet 19:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Bro...You don't have to yell at me T_T CrackLawliet 19:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) This is the second time -_-....Well, I'll leave you to your schoolwork CrackLawliet 19:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Hey Frank I have a question about pages. I've tried to add new weapons that aren't in the DR2 weapons catagory yet but whenever I try to edit the page I just get a blank page to edit. Could you help me out here? The Board of Education 14:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Frank West trivia Look at Mark Belafsky towards the end of the list here. --Mistertrouble189 15:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Xbl Sorry I didn't respond sooner.. I haven't had internet for about 2 weeks. If you haven't already go ahead and promote him to rollback. Anyways.. I'm really sorry I haven't been around. - Ash Crimson 18:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, and did I miss anything major while I was gone? - Ash Crimson 18:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Frank! Sawp CrackLawliet 01:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Username change Thanks! I appreciate the news a lot. I'll get right to it. The Yoshiman 97 01:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re Whatever litte man, the carnage is just beginning. --Tyrone King 18:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Go to Chatbox! nao! DynasticAnthony 18:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Skills A Vandal Excuse me Mr. West. A vandal hit the Vechile Mods page and he added a rude sentence. "i fuck your sisiter up the ass lololollol" is what he added to the page. I cleaned up the page. But if another vandal hits a page. I trust that you, me, and follow wiki members will take care of the job. Lasmoore 18:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: RPG lol ^_^...Some friendly competition wouldn't be bad =D...If he makes it, I guess we can collab and share ideas...Unless he's a total douche. So yeah, Thanks anyways bro CrackLawliet 19:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Remember that name, 'cause the whole world's gonna know it in 3 Days Time... Shouldn't you Archive everything on your Talk Page right now? I looked in the other Archives and they're not as long as this. Ah'm jes' sayin'! -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 12:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC)